Still in My Dress
by empty12
Summary: My first fic! A scene at a cafe and a scene at Tai's house will connect in some strange ways. Someone is left at the alter, someone has abnormal eating habits, someone sucks at cell phone games, and someone is the man of honor. You know you want to fin
1.

This was quite annoying since there are so few girls in digimon and so many guys

A/N: First fic alert! The real author's note is at the end, because I am trying not to give anything away.That's why this may seem a bit confusing.That's the fun!Try to guess the bigger picture.(It's not too hard)

Still in My Dress

**Why do you build me up (build me up)  
Buttercup, baby,  
Just to let me down (let me down)  
and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all)  
you never call, baby,  
When you say you will (say you will)  
but I love you still  
I need you (I need you)  
more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up)  
Buttercup, don't break my heart**

Mimi was bored.No one was paying attention to her and it was boring.Actually, it was only Matt and Catherine who were with her.They were both being very quiet. Matt was staring at something that was nothing, and Catherine was immersed in playing 'Snake' on her cell phone. As far as Mimi could tell, Catherine did not seem too good, because she kept on muttering French obscenities under her breath.

Mimi dipped her finger into her tea to check if it was cool enough to drink yet.It was cool, but it was incredibly bitter.Looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to her, Mimi reached across the small café table and took a handful of Sweet & Low packets.She carefully set them down next to her plate.Then she picked one up, level with her face, and briskly began shaking it, flicking it with her wrist, until it had flicked back and forth ten times.She then carefully tore off the tiniest bit of paper from the corner of the packet, placed it lightly onto the tea saucer, and then poured the sugar into the tea, making the sugar fall from higher to lower levels, like bartenders did sometimes when they poured drinks to impress her.Maybe Matt and Catherine would be impressed and pay attention to her.She repeated this process, shaking the sugar packet closer and closer to Matt's face.

Matt had his head propped up by his arm, and was staring sullenly into his sandwich.But Mimi was getting to him.It must have been the tenth time she was shaking that dumb little packet of sugar into her dumb little tea. 

"Would you stop it?" he asked.

"Stop what?" Mimi questioned, not looking up at him, as she began shaking another sugar packet.

"The shaking, it's annoying."

"It's not at all annoying.I'm just putting sugar into my tea.It's a free country."Before she could pour it though, Matt grabbed her wrist, gently took the sugar packet out of her hand, and threw it harshly onto the ground.He turned to Mimi, who looked deeply engrossed in the tea she was briskly stirring.

"That's disgusting, Mimi.You must have put nine packets of sugar into that," he said.

"It tastes good."

"It's just like sugar water.The sugar absorbs all the tea flavor and all you are left with is sugar water.It's disgusting.It's a waste.You could have just bought water and put sugar in it."

"But then it'd just be sugar water."

"That's what it is right now."

"Look Matt, did you buy the tea?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you care?It's my drink and I can do whatever I want with it."

Catherine, annoyed, looked up from her cell phone."Merd!Pleaze be quiet!I was up at forty-one points!I have never gotten zat far in zis funny little game before. You two have disrupted me with your pathetic petty arguing!"

"It's not petty at all, Catherine.Mimi is wasting perfectly good tea by adding twenty packets of sugar to it.It's disgusting.It's repulsive—"

"Oh mon dieu, Mimi!Is that Sweet & Low? That is, how do you say, artificial sweetener!Do not you know that that can give you cancer?" said Catherine.

"I like a little danger," Mimi replied as she rolled her eyes at her tea.

"Catherine, she's been having it with her tea for practically _ever_.Does she look like she has cancer?"

"Look at the label.Have not you ever read zee packets before?Zee label it sez warning, can cause cancer!" said Catherine as she grabbed a packet from the sugar holder.

"Oh shut up Catherine.What losers reads sugar packet labels.Anyway," Mimi said, pointing triumphantly at the empty packet she had picked up from her saucer, " It causes cancer in mice.I'm not a mouse."

"Hey I heard about those tests," said Matt, changing his mind about his sugar cancer position."If you give mice enough truckloads of that crap, they get cancer.Mimi's so small anyway. Did you know that she's anorexic, Catherine? And she's been eating that fake sugar forever. She thinks it will make her less fat, don't you Mimi? You'll be the first documented case of cancer in idiots from eating too much fake sugar, Mimi.Won't that be exciting?You'll finally get all the publicity you've always wanted."

Mimi snatched the sugar packet from Catherine's hands.She ripped it open and poured the sugar down her throat, keeping her eyes angrily focused on Matt.She had swallowed it in two seconds.Then she threw the packet harshly down onto the table, as if it was a mug of beer she had just finished chugging.The force with which she slammed down the packet shook the table, making her tea spill onto the tablecloth.

"I do not know what it is like in _France_, Catherine, but Matthew very well knows that I live in _America_ and it is a _free_ country, where I can drink my tea without being harassed for putting just a _little_ bit of sweetener in it.It's a tradition I have."

"Oh cram it, Mimi.And don't Americanize my name.And that is not a little bit of sweetener."

"I do not understand her, Matt.I am solely looking out for her safety.It is an unhealthy tradition!"Catherine said, faking mock sorrow for Mimi and her poor unhealthy tradition."And what is zis anorexa, Matt?"

"Oh please, Miss Shrimp salad on a lightly toasted croissant with a tomato, and no lettuce s'il vous plait."Mimi said, in a perfect imitation of Catherine's voice, which surprisingly was not too different from her own."I've been going out with you for the past two days, and that's all you ever order.Shrimp salad must have fifty grams of fat.It's unhealthy.And you always order it.So it's a tradition"

"Well that's because it tastes good!"

"And my artificially sweetened tea tastes good."

"It's not tea.It's sugar water," said Matt.

************************************************************************

Sora was lying on the couch, her ankles crossed and propped up on the coffee table.One finger was absently twirling her shoulder length red hair, the other holding the remote control she was using to channel surf the TV to which she wasn't paying any attention. Her best friend was sitting stolidly next to her, staring at a point in space that obviously only he could see.

Sora finally clicked off the television.

"It's been _two_ days, Tai.Two days!I've been wearing this dress for two days straight!"

"I know that."

"Well how would you know?"

"I've been counting."

"What?"

"I've been counting the minutes.You know there are an awful lot of minutes in two days."

"How do you count minutes?You're not wearing a watch and there's no clock in this room."

"Well you convert the seconds into minutes."

"So you know I've been wearing this exact same dress for two days."

"I know."

"I haven't showered or anything."

"You probably should."

"So you've been sitting here for the past two days.Haven't you been bored?"

"I haven't been sitting here the entire time.I was sitting here the first day, but the second day I had to leave and go to work for a few hours.When I came back, you were still on the couch."

"I've probably needed to go to the bathroom."

"Probably."

"So I haven't really been sitting on the sofa for so long."

"It does seem like you have been though," Tai replied."It doesn't surprise me that you haven't noticed.You've been rather oblivious."

"I have not been."

"It's too dark in here.I need to open the blinds," he said as he got up off the sofa.

"Tai," she said, sitting up straightly, "I haven't really been that pre-occupied.You're exaggerating."

"Sora, tell me what the weather outside is like then."

"It's very cloudy.And dark.And rainy."She smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress.

He opened the blinds."You're wrong.It's cold, clear, and 32 degrees Fahrenheit, 0 degrees Celsius outside.See what I mean?"

"You count too much."

***********************************************************************

"And you don't think what you eat is disgusting, Matt?" said Mimi, changing her course of attack, "What exactly is that on your plate.

"Mimi, it's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"But that would be _apple_ jelly, wouldn't it be?And the bread, that's _rye_ bread.And didn't you ask the waiter to make sure he added _raisins_ to it? And let's not forget the mayonnaise. That is an aberration.It is _not_ just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.It is peanut butter with apple jelly, mayonnaise, and _raisins_ on rye bread.It is a _disgrace_ to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches everywhere."Mimi looked to Catherine for support.

Catherine was staring disgustedly at Matt's sandwich."Zat is horrible.How disgusting!How can you eat zat?"

"It tastes good. It's normal," said Matt defensively.

Mimi looked pityingly at Matt, her syrupy voice filled with fake affection."Honey, my sugar and tea, is normal.Catherine's shrimp salad, is normal.I know you mean well, but that mutation of a sandwich is gross.You are mixing food genres.Am I not being clear enough?"

Mimi moved her tea to the right, and moved a glass bowl that had been lying in the center of the table to her place."Let's say that this is a garden _salad_.Are you with me so far?It is a very pleasant, healthy salad, filled with, oh, let's say, lettuce, carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, and _tomatoes_," she looked towards Catherine, who nodded approvingly, at the last word. Tomatoes were good. "Now, the chef wants to make the salad fancier, because he is having a nice guest over for dinner.So he adds a bit of arugala, mixed greens, some Parmesan maybe, green peppers, red peppers, it's a very _nice_ salad.These vegetables are to the salad as my Sweet & Low is to my tea. You do understand so far, don't you?"

"You lost me for a moment, but I'm pretty sure I'm capturing the gist," Matt said dryly. 

"Well good then, because here is the tricky part.This chef is quite amateur, and becomes a bit too overzealous.He adds watermelon and strawberries to his salad.And suddenly, the salad is destroyed.Do you understand, _why_, it is destroyed, Matt?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me Mimi."

"Because watermelon and strawberries are fruits.They belong in fruit salad, not vegetable garden.The chef mixed genres.Fruit salad."

"Tomatoes are fruits, Mimi."

"Matt, no one puts tomatoes in fruit salad.You are entirely missing my point."

To Be Continued 

A/N: I know it probably was not too good and did not make too much sense and everything but this is the first thing I've ever written and posted on the internet and it just makes me very nervous. This was the intro, kind of a tease.I just want to hear what you think before I continue…I'm trying to stay close to the show.There WILL be romance, I swear.I'm sorry if it's confusing so far, or you don't get the part, but trust me, it gets better.I wanted to be different, and that is very hard when there are thousands and thousands of digimon fics here already.I'd love to hear what you think!Is the Catherine French accent too annoying?I'd love to answer any questions!

~Annie


	2. Still in My Dress: Soap Operas

"I do not," he said

Still in My Dress: Soap Operas

By: 290 

A/N: I've been told I write like a bad sitcom, so this fic is now going to come out in bad sitcom increments, once a week, every Monday, since Roswell is over anyway and you have nothing else to do with your Monday night since if you're like my brother you still have a bad hangover from the weekend.I suggest downloading the songs so you get the full sitcom feel.

** **

**Why do you build me up (build me up)  
Buttercup, baby,  
Just to let me down (let me down)  
and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all)  
you never call, baby,  
When you say you will (say you will)  
but I love you still  
I need you (I need you)  
more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up)  
Buttercup, don't break my heart**

**~The Foundations**

** **

**If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine**

**If it had a home would it be my eyes would you believe me**

**If I said I am tired of this now here we go now one more time…**

**I guess I was wrong now one more**

**Time this is a sick cycle carousel this is a sick cycle, yeah**

**~Lifehouse**

** **

"I do not," he said.

"What, Tai?Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I could tell," he said.

"Soooorry.But I'm listening now," said Sora as she crossed her legs Indian-style and turned back to where Tai was sitting.

"I bet I know what you were thinking about."

"You do not."

"Look Sora, you're going to have to call him sometime."

"I am not."

"Don't you think he deserves a reason?"

"I'll call him later."

"You need to call him."

"I'll call him later," she repeated.

"You _need_ to call him now.It's been two days."

"I told yo—"

"Sora, he needs a reason."

"Jesus Christ, Tai.I just, I just…I just cannot do it right now."

***********************************************************************

The arguing, which had been interesting and rather humorous to Catherine at first, had now become repetitive and boring.She had turned back to her cell phone game, and only caught small snippets of the conversation when Mimi's and Matt's voices grew.

"Mimi, you have no point," Matt replied testily.

"Obviously, you are just too dense to understand it."

"I understand that you have no point."

"All I'm saying, is that as a culinary _expert_, I know these things, and I know what you are eating is disgusting, and therefore you have no basis on which you can find problems with what I drink."

************************************************************************

Tai tried a different course.

"I thought you were rational, Sora."

"I _am_ rational," she protested.

"Then tell me why you left him standing there."

Sora shifted uncomfortably, and turned away from Tai, giving all her attention to the coffee table on which her bare feet were propped.She pretended to study her light blue pedicure.Then she mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that, Sora."

"Well, for one thing, he has disgusting eating habits.Did you know that?"

"What?"

"We went out the night before, for desert, and he had _raisins_ and _carrots_ on his ice cream.His ice cream, Tai!"

"And _that's_ why?"

"It disgusted me!It was normal peanut butter ice cream, with raisins, and carrots on it!I started thinking about if I'd be able to spend _the rest of my life_ with someone who put carrots on their ice cream!"

"And that's why you left him there."

She was clearly agitated.Unnerved, she swept her hands through her bright red hair, which was slick and oily from all of the hairspray that had been dumped on it two days ago. "Well, Tai, it wasn't _just_ that.On spaghetti, he would never eat normal tomato sauce, only ketchup.And peanuts."

Tai stood up as he got off the couch."Sora, you know, I also imagined, if this were to happen, it would be me complaining about some idiotic trivial piece fault of the person I was about to marry, not you.Not you who complained about someone who puts raisins on their ice cream."

"It was _peanut butter_ ice cream.With _carrots_," she said as she threw a sofa cushion at him.

************************************************************************

The storm of insults between Matt and Mimi had ceased.Everyone had become extremely quiet.Catherine decided that something needed to be done to break the silence.She was sick of playing snake, anyway.

"Finally, you two have finally stopped.You were fighting like a couple zat had beens married for zis long time."

Both Mimi and Matt opened their mouths to protest, but Catherine continued.Their arguing had gotten boring, but maybe if she tried to spark it a little, they'd be back fighting again.It was fun watching them, like watching an American sitcom, the ones filled with funny people who complained about everything.She decided she needed a hard blow.

"Have you spoken to Zora zet Matt?" 

"It's Sora, not Zora," Mimi immediately corrected her.

"She hasn't called me yet," Matt mumbled quietly.

"And you have not called her?" asked Catherine innocently.

"It's not an easy thing to do, Catherine.I tried calling her.But then I realized of course she's not at home.She's at…"

Mimi finished the sentence for him."She's currently at the home of her man of honor."

Catherine knew perfectly well what they were talking about, but she continued playing dumb."_Man_ of honor?But I thought it was a maid of honor," she said.She could see both Mimi and Matt cringe in perfect, synchronized time.

"Sora's always been different that way, Catherine…" Matt began.

Mimi finished for him again."Well, Catherine, a maid of honor is like your best friend.But Sora's best friend is a guy.So when she chose her maid of honor, she chose him."

"But," Matt continued, "He was really like the best man really, just, Sora thought it was funny that he was her man of honor."

Catherine pondered over it."Man of honor does sound better than just groom, don't you think?And so what were _you_ in the wedding, Mimi, if Tai was the man of honor and the best man?"

"I was the best bridesmaid," said Mimi defensively.

"I have never heard of that before," said Catherine.

"Well, Sora kind of made it up for the wedding," said Matt."So Mimi's feelings wouldn't get hurt."

"She did not make it up, Matt!Sora told me it was just a little known tradition!"

"Well you were just gullible. Obviously, she just made it up," Matt mumbled into his sandwich.

"All of zat is not important zough," said Catherine."Zee important thing zat we are forgetting is zat Matt's bride is currently at zee home of zee bestman.Zee best man!" she emphasized.

"When you think about it," said Mimi thoughtlessly, "It's just like a soap opera.I mean, bride mysteriously stands up groom at alter, bride currently sequestered in the home of her best man.If only one of them was gay."

"I just love soap operas!" squealed Catherine.

To Be Continued 

A/N:So now you've figured out the title!She's still in her wedding dress!Now you just need to figure out the plot… So, I know you're on the edges of your seats right now, wondering how this amazingly incredible author could do this to you, leaving you with such a cliffhanger, such a cliffhanger…but then you realize that it's not a cliffhanger in the least bit and this isn't an amazingly incredible author and even if I tried to make a cliffhanger it wouldn't too interesting because my story is about a bunch of people complaining and fighting and that it's just actually about cartoon people complaining and fighting in a made up story written by a 14 year old who just thinks peanut butter in general and people who eat raisins in their ice cream are incredibly gross.So then you think, I'm actually reading made up stories about cartoon characters?So then you think, how old am I anyway?Shouldn't I have stopped watching cartoons by the time I was old enough to read?Shouldn't this author be writing a paper about the causes of the Civil War instead of an incredibly long author's note?So then you think, I'm going to click back right now because this author who should be doing her homework does not deserve any praise on my part because all reviews are ego-boosts anyway. But the cool thing about fanfiction is that unlike the show, you can give feedback for the next part of the fanfiction.So please do. 'Till the next time

~annie


	3. Still In My Dress: Why Do You Build Me U...

Still In My Dress: Why Do you Build me up

Still In My Dress:And mess me around

**Why do you build me up (build me up)  
Buttercup, baby,  
Just to let me down (let me down)  
and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all)  
you never call, baby,  
When you say you will (say you will)  
but I love you still  
I need you (I need you)  
more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up)  
Buttercup, don't break my heart**

**~The Foundations**

A/N:OMG I screwed up!Catherine wasn't supposed to know about the Sora at the man of honor's house yet!!!!So I'm warning you this is going to be a lot less funny…

She tried smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.But they wouldn't unwrinkle.Then she examined her pedicure.She decided blue was a boring ugly color.Why had she even painted her nails in the first place?It wasn't as if anyone would have been examining her feet to see if her toenails were painted or not.

Mimi had always told her that she put make-up on to look good for herself, not anyone else.If you painted your nails and put on make-up to look good for other people, then that was a sure sign of self-esteem issues.Though you had to have a pretty low self-esteem if you needed to look good for even yourself.She covered the blue toenails with the long skirt of her dress.She didn't understand why she hadn't changed into something different yet.It wasn't like the dress was comfortable.It was, in fact, uncomfortable.It was a pouffy, flowy white gown that Ms.Taikashi and Mimi had both gasped over, saying it looked perfect on her.She now felt the sudden urge to rip it off but didn't.After all, it _was _a rather pretty dress.And it did look nice on her.She thought about asking Tai.He had seemed rather exasperated with her over the past few days.If she asked him how she looked, he'd probably make a face and go on about how this wasn't the Sora he knew, because the Sora he knew didn't care about how she looked, or food, and would never leave someone at_the_alter.He made a big deal about that.In fact, after she had thrown the pillow at him, he had just stopped talking to her altogether, as if she was to dumb and superficial and childish to get into a real conversation with.

The wrinkles of her dress were really bothering her now.She tried even harder, flattening her hand against the wrinkles, to smooth the dress.As she was doing this, she heard a noise.At first she thought it was her imagine, but the noise continued, tapping.The tapping got slower and faster and then slower again.And louder.

"Would you please stop that," she asked politely.Tai was tapping his fingers against the coffee table.

The tapping continued.He might not have heard her.

"Oh my god Tai, could you just stop with that annoying tapping!I can't concentrate on anything.Just stop!"

He moved his gaze from another spot on the wall.He was still tapping his fingers.He was now looking at her, except he wasn't really looking at her, he was looking past her."Is the tapping annoying you?"

"Oh just quit it Tai.We're not eleven.It's not cute anymore."

He paused in surprise, and then stopped the tapping.

It was quiet again.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe you two watch soap operas," he grumbled.

Catherine was focused on trying to make a tiny braid out of a few strands of her hair."Zey are really quite fun, Matt.What, does not Zora watch them?She really should, she is living one."

"She is not living a soap opera," he continued.

"Of course you guys aren't living a soap opera.No one's gay!"said Mimi as she scolded Catherine. 

"Have you called her yet?" ventured Catherine.

Matt mumbled something.

Mimi looked at him intently."He hasn't," she decided out loud.

"Really?" exclaimed Catherine.

"Well, Catherine, she is the one who left me.I figured if she wanted to talk, then she would call me."

"And she has not called you yet?" asked Catherine.

"No," replied Matt shortly.

"You and her have not spoken since the wedding day?"

"She hasn't called me."

"Zen how do you know she is at Tai's house."

"Oh she obviously is," said Mimi.

"Do you know Tai's number?" asked Catherine.

"Of course!"

"Oh…"

"I think Tai is even on his speed-dial," said Mimi. "Anyway, Catherine, could you please pass Sweet & Low?" 

"Zere is no more left," said Catherine absently.

Mimi sighed."If you two will excuse, I've got to go find some more artificial sweetener so that I can die a quick death from sugar cancer instead of a long one listening to you too."

With a flounce, Mimi left the table.

Catherine's eyes followed Mimi until she had disappeared into another room.Then she smiled at Matt.She scooted her chair over to the left, where he was sitting, across from Mimi and next to Catherine.He was reading a newspaper.She scooted her chair a little closer.And then closer.And then closer.

He finally noticed."Oh my god Catherine, are you coming on to me?" he asked, half-joking.

She made a disgusted face.Then she pouted, feigning sympathy."I really am zo zorry about zis Sora fiasco Matt."

"I'm glad I have your sympathy, Catherine," he said as he flipped a page of the newspaper.

"I mean, if my husband were at zee home of his best woman right after he thoroughly embarrassed me and left me at zee altar, I would be zo very upzet!"

"You really do have a gift for comforting people, don't you?"

She smiled."But zat is not what I have to talk to you about," she said.

"Then what is it," he said, as he finally looked up from the newspaper.

Catherine moved over her chair so that she was practically on top of him.Then, she said quietly, looking down at her plate, "I am in love with Tai."

This was not what Matt had been expecting."You're in love with Tai?My man of honor Tai?"

Catherine clapped a hand over Matt's mouth."Be quiet," she hissed."I do not want Mimi knowing!"

Matt calmed down a little."And why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"You want Sora.I am in love with Tai.Sora is with Tai.And you have zee number!"

"Wait a second…"

"It's zo very simple!Your fiancée who you still long for who left you at the altar is at zee home of zee man I am in love with!

A/N:Sorry, sorry, sorry.But I had to get the plot moving along! This was shorter (and less-funny) than usual but I'm leaving to go on vacation Saturday so the next part will come out Friday.Comments?Insight?Something makes absolutely no sense?Tell me!And, because I'm ever so curious at how good I am at confusing you, how do you think the couples will end up?I already know and unless it's incredibly predictable, I'm keeping it…


	4. Still In My Dress: Just to Let Me Down

Just To Let Me Down

Just To Let Me Down

Author's Explanation: Well, this was supposed to be a sitcom every Monday type of fic.Then I was at the beach for a week (which I mentioned) and then there was the discovery that my parents don't really think the internet's important when there's no school.The bums.So now I am illegally uploading this from a computer at my summer job.We'll just say that the show was getting great ratings, so it went on hiatus, but it's back now.I know, bad analogy.I'm sick ofmy sitcom idea, but I'll still stick to the schedule..yeeaaaaaaa…

**Just to let me down (let me down)  
and mess me around**

** **

**~The Foundations (From Build Me Up Buttercup)**

**O Mistress Mine, Where Are You Roaming?**

** **

**O Mistress mine, where are you roaming?**

**O, stay and hear; your true love's coming,**

**That can sing both high and low:**

**Trip no further, pretty sweeting;**

**Journeys end in lovers meeting.**

**Every wise man's son doth know.**

** **

**What is love?'tis not hereafter;**

**Present mirth hath present laughter;**

**What's to come is still unsure;**

**In delay there lies no plenty;**

**Then come kiss me, sweet-and-twenty,**

**Youth's a stuff will not endure.**

** **

**~Shakespeare**

Matt was back to reading the newspaper, though his mind wasn't quite as focused on it as it had been before.He broke the silence he had initiated.

"So my fiancee is currently at the home of the guy you are currently obsessed with-"

"It iz _love_," she interrupted.

"Catherine just let me finish.So Sora's with Tai.And I've got Tai's number.You could have looked it up in the goddamn phonebook all the time.It's Tai Kamiya.You can go do it right now."

"I just thought you might have wanted to zpeak to Zora, since you have not spoken to her and all…"

You know that's not the reason.The reason is that you'll be all tricky and make up some sketchy reason why I can't talk directly to her or something and then _some_ way or another you'll end up talking to him while I'm just left even _more rejected_ than before.And don't say that it doesn't make any sense, because you've already got some sneaky thing all planned out and—"

This time Mimi interrupted.Matt and Catherine were both quite surprised."I don't think there's any possible way you could get more rejected Matt.I think the whole clichéd leaving you at the alter bit that only happens in movies and then the man of honor part that only happens in soap operas has made you reach the pinnacle of rejection.I honestly don't think you could get rejected any further.But who's this 'him' you and Catherine are talking about?"

Matt had just moved his mouth into the beginning formation of the T-sound when something hard banged him in the shin.

"George," replied Catherine.

"Ow!That really hurt.And he's not George he's—"

"George," said Catherine.

"Ow! How'd you manage to place it in—"Another kick.

"We were having a private conversation about George, one of Matt's friends whom Matt zinks is not good enough for me."

"I don't—ow"

"But—ow!"

"Mimi—OW!"

"George!" screamed Catherine.

******************************************************************************

"You know, this was the first time in a while that all the digi-destined have gotten back together."

"Yes it has been," Sora said absently.

"Every single one of us, Matt, TK, Izzy, Joe, you, me, Mimi…Catherine, Davis…"he trailed off.

"Is there something you're hinting at?" she turned around and looked at him warily.

"It's just nice is all," Tai replied.

******************************************************************************

"Mimi, if you wouldn't mind, could you please find zee waiter and ask him for more tea for zee table?I am awfully shy with strangers and I stumble with my English sometimes."

Mimi was eyeing the two of them very suspiciously."I suppose so Catherine, if you get so nervous…"

"Merci beaucoup.Zee how nervous I am getting already?I have forgotten my English.If you could please hurry, Mimi, and go now…"

"I've got it Catherine.I'll see you two in just a minute."

******************************************************************************

"Actually, remember the Halloween party?" 

"I was there," she replied.

"Quite a few of the digidestined were there too."

"Oh I remember.I met Catherine.And I hadn't seen Mimi in such a long time."

******************************************************************************

"Catherine, those really hurt.Where'd you learn to kick like that?"

"Do not tell Mimi!" she hissed.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm, I am just a very shy person.You cannot tell her about Tai!"

"What did I hear about _Tai_, Catherine?"

******************************************************************************

"You and Mimi hardly ever talk anymore.It's such a shame.Two people who were such good friends…"

Sora dismissed his thoughts."It's been _ages_.People drift."

"Do you two even keep in touch at all anymore?"

"We've spoken on the phone just a little."

*****************************************************************************

"Oh, Catherine is just madly in love with him," Matt said, ignoring Catherine's glare.

Mimi giggled.

"Zhere is not one zingle funny zing about love!"

"I do remember you having quite a time over my rejection at the altar, Catherine."

Catherine clasped her hands over her heart so dramatically that you couldn't tell if she was being serious or funny."Zis is true love."

"Um Catherine, when was the last time you spoke to Tai?" Mimi asked innocently.

"At zee wedding rehearsal.It was at zat Halloween party though zat I first saw him after so many years…."

******************************************************************************

"Why the sudden interest?When were you so interested in this stuff?"

"Just trying to have a conversation is all."

"Oh."

******************************************************************************

"You know," Mimi began nonchalantly, "I saw Tai at a party."

Catherine's face paled considerably.

"He even asked me for my number."

Catherine's face paled considerably more.

******************************************************************************

"So you still have that phone number?"

"What phone number?"

"It's not too important.Oh, if you really want to know, Mimi's…."

She sat up and looked at him intently."Do you have a crush?" she half-smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure really.We talked a little at the party, and she gave me her number."

"And did you call her?"

"Well then I kinda lost the number."

"You lost it?"

"It was a Halloween party.I was wearing some rented costume.And then when I returned the costume I must have returned the number."

******************************************************************************

Matt smiled."Well look at that.Let's see if I can get this clear.You are madly in love with my fiancee's man of honor, whom she has spent the past few days with.Not only that, but whom you fell in love with at the same party where he asked for, not yours, but Mimi's number.But you still want to confess your love to him.Except you do not know his phone number because he never gave it to you.But that would be fine (except for that whole shy bit) because you can look up his name in a phonebook.Except I am willing to bet, since when you told me you were in love with him you mispronounced his last name, that you do not know how to spell it.You most definitely do not know Japanese characters.And your mentioning of Tai seems to have rekindled some type of interest for him in Mimi.So you are in quite a predicament it seems.Almost like a soap opera.Are you in love with me too?Or Sora maybe?There's that gay character we need.Don't say it's a love triangle between you, Mimi, and Tai, where you love both of them and they love each other?And not you?"

When Matt looked at her, with a superior smirk on his face, he expected Catherine's face to be bright red.He expected her to immediately come back with a retort just as mean.

"You probably shouldn't have included that last gay love triangle bit, Matt," Mimi said quietly, as she mechanically downed a packet of Sweet & Low without thinking.

"If you two would please excuse me, I need to visit the ladies' room," said Catherine, her face paling back to its normal color, as she eyed Matt's cell phone suspiciously.

_To Be Continued_

A/N:What does Matt do?What does Mimi do?What does Catherine do? What does Sora do?What does Tai do?=P::sigh:: I really wish I knew.

Geezus, I've made them a whole lot meaner than I planned.And I'm starting to sense a new couple that was completely not part of my plans.It was all planned out and I screwed myself over.I'm never writing in chapters again! As always, please review.It's fun to hear what people think, because it's always the opposite of what I'm thinking^^


	5. Still In My Dress: You never call

"So you still have that phone number

Still In My Dress: You never call

By: 290

And mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all)  
you never call, baby,  
When you say you will (say you will)

************************************************************************

Sora stared sullenly at the coffee table."I don't remember what costume you were wearing."

"That's not really the important part."

"Were you a soccer player?You were always a soccer player for Halloween.It was pretty unoriginal."

"I wouldn't have rented a soccer costume.I own soccer uniforms."

"It was such a boring costume."

"I thought you didn't know what costume I wore at the party."

"I don't.Your soccer costume was boring though."

"I wasn't a soccer player at the party."

"Okay, fine Tai.Let's get back to Mimi."

"Mimi?"

"You're deeply in love with Mimi."

"I'm not in love with her," Tai mumbled.

"But you asked her for her phone number."

"That doesn't mean I'm madly in love with her!"

************************************************************************

"You know who I'm madly in love with?" Matt said, leaning back as he flicked a sugar wrapper at Mimi.

"Who?"Mimi asked absently, focusing most of her energies on gently stirring her tea so as not to disturb the sugar too much.

Matt nudged his chair closer to the table and leaned over his lunch plate."Catherine," he said, grinning.

Mimi eyed him skeptically."That's nice," she replied, "You should tell her when she comes back."

He lean idly back in his chair, tilting it so it was balancing only on its two back legs."Don't you want to know why I'm in love with her now?"

************************************************************************

"If you're so madly in love with Mimi, then you should call her.I bet she's been wondering why you never called her after she gave you her number."

"Because I lost her number!"

"Well she doesn't know that."

"So you think I should call her?"

"Of course."

"Well do you have her number?"

"Hand me my purse."

Tai stood up and surveyed the room."I have no clue where your purse is.I didn't even know you brought it with you here."

Sora gave him a look of great frustration as she slowly stood up."The things I do for you,Taichi Kamiya."

************************************************************************

Mimi sighed, dramatically blowing a piece of dirty blonde hair out of her face."What if you were to use your cell to call Tai's house, for me.Then you'd have an excuse for calling.And then I'd get to talk to Tai.Actually, I could call!I could call to talk to Sora, about you two, and then end up talking to Tai..That's perfect!"

He grinned."What about Catherine?She won't like that very much."

"I'll have to do something to get her away.Or you could just yell at her again."

Matt's face turned pale crimson."I'd rather not."

"Then I'll do something.Look, she's coming.She looks like she's calmed down," Mimi observed.

************************************************************************

"Here you go." Sora handed Tai a beat up white address book."She's under T."

Tai rolled his eyes at her."Thank-you."He perused the pages.He noticed the lack of writing in the book, in fact, there must have been less than ten people in the entire book.He found Mimi's name.Then he looked up at Sora again.

"Sora, this is Mimi's America address.She's not in America right now.She's been staying with her mom for the past four months. Here.In Japan.I thought you said you had spoken to her recently."

"She called me.I never called her."

In an exasperated tone, "Well I wish you would have told me that before.What am I supposed to do now?"

"You're going to call her."

"Well how the hell am I going to do that without a phone number?"

"Tai, you are such an idiot.Don't you own a phone-book?"

"Oh…yes."He couldn't help but feel that she had known that she only had Mimi's American number all the time, and just enjoyed admonishing him for his stupidity.

"Well use that to call her then."

"Oh, okay then.It's right here," he said as he pulled a large phone book out from a hall table drawer.

"Now look up her mom's number."

He observed that Sora was at least now mildly interested in something besides herself.She had stopped moping and staring at her dress and was now sitting straight up, her arms thoughtfully leaning on the back of the sofa, watching him at the table behind her flipping through the phone book.

"Well did you find the number?"

"Um, could I check your address book for something?"

"What would you need to check that for?It has the American number."

"I don't know how to spell Tachikawa."

********************************************************************************************

"Hi Catherine!" Mimi said brightly."Nice to see you again!"

Matt groaned inwardly.

"I waz not gone for zo long, Mimi.Maybe it waz—Hey! What waz zat?"Catherine protested, staring down at her dress, which was soaking wet.Mimi had unfortunately accidentally spilled her entire cup of tea onto it.

"Oh Catherine I'm so sorry!I was just standing up, and I must have somehow leaned across the table with the tea in my hand, and then, oh look at your dress!It's soaking," Mimi said as she pulled a cloth napkin off the table and began trying to wipe the stained fabric."Oh I hope the tea won't stain your dress, it's so pretty!Here, let me see that,"Mimi said as she wiped even more furiously.

"Mimi!Stop zat at once.I need to go to zee bathroom so zis doesn't stain.Oh look at zis, Zisdress is Hermés," she wailed, pronouncing it Er-maze.

"Oh here, Catherine, let me help you, I feel so awful—"

"Zat is quite alright Mimi, I can get to zee bathroommyzelf, zank you," said Catherine indignantly.

"Oh, I really am so sorry," said Mimi as she followed Catherine away from the table.

"Mimi!"Catherine said exasperated, "I really am fine, if you would leave me alone…"

They walked a few steps, with Catherine in the lead, protesting, half out of politeness, and half out of exasperation, and Mimi following her, showering her with apologies and fussily wiping her dress with napkins, until they reached the doorway, where Catherine finally got Mimi to stop as she walked on towards the bathroom.Mimi did stop, to stare for a few minutes at Catherine's fleeting figure.She stretched her head until she was sure Catherine was gone, and then ran back to the table, knocking over a few dishes as she leaned over it and grabbed Matt's cell.

Matt watched it all with quiet amazement and amusement.Before she could dial—"I wasn't expecting that."

Mimi smiled."I wish it wasn't a designer dress, though.Well, at least I learned how to pronounce Hermés.It took long enough, though.What's Tai's number?" she asked hurriedly.

********************************************************************************************

"Tai, you are unbelievable.Here it is," Sora said, quickly locating Mimi's name in the address book and handing it over to him.

"Thanks.Let's see," he said, following the names of the phone book with his finger."Tab, Taca, Tace, Tachikawa!I found it."

"Good!Now call her!" she urged him.

"Right now?"

"Call her right now."

"Okay then—wait, I lost her name, one second, here it is.So, let's see, 5-5-5, 1-0, oops."He hung up the phone.

"What?"she asked.She was now hanging excitedly over the back of the sofa, waiting for the results of the phone call.For an instant he mused over what she hoped the outcome might be.

"It's an old phone, I pressed the zero too hard and it made two beeping noises.That means the phone thinks I dialed someone with two zeroes in their number, instead of—"

He was rudely interrupted by a extremely loud sigh.Sora got up huffily from the sofa, proceeded to walk around to the back table, grab the phone from Tai, and speedily and accurately dial Mimi's number, before thrusting the receiver into his left hand and retreating back to the sofa, where she sat down on the floor and leaned against its arm.

"Sora," he said, as he switched the phone to his other hand, "How'd you dial her number so quickly, I mean, it was like you didn't even look at the phonebook—"

"Sssshhh.Is it ringing?"

********************************************************************************************

"It's on speed-dial, remember?"

"Oh yes…"

"He's the first one."

"Sora's not first?"

"Just hit the number, Mimi."

"Okay, one sec—"

Mimi had the phone pressed against her ear, and was listening deeply to the other line.

"Noooooooo," she wailed.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"It's busy!I wonder who they're talking to."

********************************************************************************************

Tai had hung up the phone.Again.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"There's no one at home.I got the answering machine."

"That's why you hung up?"

"Yes."

"Call back."

"There's no one at home though."

"Tai. Leave a message."

"Oh.Yes."He didn't move.

"Hit the redial."

He hit the redial.

"And when you get the answering machine, leave a message."

Tai had the receiver up to his ear, listening intently for the machine.

"Wait-what should say?"

"Say that—"

"Sora, be quiet!It's the machine."

They both sat in a moment of suspended silence, before he heard the two beeps and began talking.

"Um, hi, Mimi, I'm sorry I didn't call before but see I lost your number, well, I didn't actually lose it, but I left it in my costume, and then I had to return the costume…" It looked like Sora was motioning for him to speed up.

"But anyway I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go out sometime.With me.So I guess if you could call me back, that'd be good.Um, see ya."He hung up the phone.

He guessed that it was a bad sign that she was shaking her head.A lot.

"It wasn't _that _bad of a message," he said defensively."Well, I guess I kind of…well, it was pretty bad."

"It's fine though," she said.

"Really?Why?"

"Because she'll never know that it was you who called because you never told her who you were.Or left a number," she shook her head some more."I do not know how you got dates back in high-school, Tai."

"Well it was mostly you…" he said matter-of-factly.

She ignored that."Well, call again now."

"Again?"

"Of course _again_."

"But then she'll know it was me who left the dopey message…"

"Hit the redial and wait for the machine.Then, when you get the machine, leave your name and number and ask for the date."

"Should I explain why I didn't call her before?"

"You already did.Do what I tell you to do."

************************************************************************************


End file.
